Batman: Every Rose Has Thorns
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The "Epilogue" to my Batman Saga. What has befallen the Bat-family? One-Shot. Tragedy, Romance, H&C. OCXTim Drake, Jason ToddXRose Wilson


**Batman: Every Rose Has Thorns**

**This is a "spin-off" to: My Batman Fanfictions.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes and sexual scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated. The following chapter contains scenes of a graphic nature. You have been warned.**

One Shot

(Wild Rose's POV)

Gotham City: the dark, dank, cesspit of the world. Crime was part of their daily lives for these people. There were those who stood against the tsunami of crime, those who broke the waves to stop the rising tide. Some call these people: heroes. Others call them: vigilantes. And then there are those who called them: Task Force X. This is the tale a soldier is about to tell. How she was left with family from the only person she wished to impress.

'Eighteen Years…' she stood atop of Gotham's Botanical Gardens roof. She had long flowing red hair, flawless green skin with darkened black eyes from years of sleep deprivation. Her figure was that of a professional model; snugly concealed in armour that didn't hinder her movement or conceal her figure much; the armour was black and green styled like a rose's thorns. 'Eighteen years to the day. _He _left us…and went off with _her_. I'm going to kill him.' She seethed in her mind.

"Rose. You here?" a female voice called out, a door opened and beheld a woman in a: black and red armour. She had an eyepatch like mask covered her left eye. Her hair was lengthy and white, like a free flowing cloud. She was adorned with a sword and rifle, hand guns and ammunition; a soldier, a mercenary, an assassin.

"Ravager…I was just thinking." Rose answered

"About _him _again? We're too much alike Rose. We both hate our fathers." Ravager responded

What Ravager said struck a severely sensitive nerve "You know where _your _father is; mine abandoned me and my mother."

"Mine did the exact same thing Rose." Ravager remained calm as her friend snapped

"Your family wasn't torn apart from: madness, treachery and control. My father was the only person who suffered in all three…it tore us apart." Rose snapped then turned sad. "He saved me from that monster…"

"I heard the story Rose. My dad told me." Ravager explained

Rose looked down at her feet and heard a bell from a nearby jeweller a group of people escaped from there carrying large bags filled with jewels and money. "Looks like I'm on." She turned her attention to the crime.

"You've got skills Rose. We can work together." Ravager tried to bargain with her friend.

"I wish I could Ravager…I really wish I could." Rose apologised as she rode down with a large vine like an elevator while the rest ensnared the robbers.

(Ravager's POV)

'She's like this every time…she refuses to let others help her…whatever she's experienced _really_ did a number on her…' Ravager thought to herself crossing her arms observing what Rose was doing.

"Get this crazy bitch offa us! Help!" the robbers cried out for help.

'Like anyone'd help you.' Ravager thought as she sensed something…or someone.

"You know it's a bad idea to let her release that anger on people you know." A male voice spoke behind her.

Ravager turned around and saw a red and black garbed vigilante. A black mask covered his eyes giving him anonymity; his armour was black and red with two "Bat-Utility-Belts" across his chest. "Red Robin." She confirmed his identity "What do you know about Wild Rose anyway?"

"More than you know Ravager." Red Robin answered as he flew down to the bottom.

"_This _should be interesting…" Ravager said with a half grin jumping down from the roof

(Wild Rose's POV)

"You…you're crazy! The hell's your problem?!" a robber questioned Wild Rose.

"What's _my _problem? You _just_ robbed a jewellers and _you're_ playing therapist with _me_?!" Wild Rose asked making the vines coil tighter around them

"Dude did you really have to open your god damn mouth?! Ack!" another robber couldn't believe his partner's stupidity.

"Wild Rose!" Ravager's voice called out as she landed on the floor. "You've got to stop this!"

"Ravager…I'll stop this when I kill _Him_!" Wild Rose answered

"Dude, _this _is why you should keep your god damn mouth shut!" the second robber shouted at his companion

"She doesn't mean you idiot! Rose, stop this. Let the police deal with them." Red Robin bargained with her.

She looked down and thought for a moment before hearing sirens in the coming distance "Okay…" as she lowered them to the ground, she approached the robbers and kissed them on the lips hypnotising them in the process.

(Ravager's POV)

'Whoa…she really is _her _progeny.' Ravager thought not disturbing anyone she turned her attention to Red Robin who seemed disturbed by the sight. 'A-a-and _he _looks pissed.' She groaned.

(Wild Rose's POV)

As Rose released her lips from the crook she turned her attention to Red Robin "Jealous?" she asked coyly. Robin just shrugged it off as they left for the roofs of Gotham.

*later at Wayne Manor*

'It's all here…the beds the rooms…the gardens…I wish Alfred and Aunt and Uncle were here…' Wild Rose thought to herself as they approached The Batcave through the main halls of Wayne Manor.

"Wow, you inherited all this? Damn. You've been holding out on us Boy-Wonder." Ravager joked

"Things happened for me to inherit a portion of this property." Robin answered solemnly "Some very…_Bad_…things."

'Had to put your foot in it didn't you Ravager?' Rose thought "What's this all about Robin?"

"This." Robin answered kissing Wild Rose on her lips. It wasn't a closed mouth kiss either, it was opened mouthed, filled with pent up passion that Wild Rose and Robin accumulated over for up to two deaf aids…

(Fourth Wall's POV)

"Decades." The Editor corrected the Writer

"Pardon?" asked the Writer

"I said…" The Editor started again

"I can't hear you. I haven't got my deaf aid in." the Writer explained

"Oh you...!" the Editor groaned realising it was a joke

"Excuse me? Can we get back to this please?!" Wild Rose shouted

"It's bad enough the Writer is making this depressing; but putting decade old jokes in this? Come on!" Robin shouted

"Geez…shoot a man for having some fun…" the Writer explained

"I can arrange that!" Ravager answered pointing her rifle at the Writer's head

"Okay, Okay!" the Writer was cowering "Quick note: these characters can't actually break the fourth wall it was just for a joke!"

(Wild Rose's POV)

"This." Robin answered kissing Wild Rose on her lips. It wasn't a closed mouth kiss either, it was opened mouthed, filled with pent up passion that Wild Rose and Robin accumulated over for up to two decades.

"What the?" Ravager deadpanned as she saw Red Robin kiss her friend and student.

As Red Robin pulled away from the kiss Wild Rose sighed and saw Red Robin's eyes "Crimson…" she whispered, speaking like a long lost lover; she then returned to her: stoic, hardened self "You shouldn't have done that!" pushing herself off of him

"You say that, but we both know you're only fooling yourself. What happened all those years ago was _His _fault, yes. But I never stopped caring for you." Red Robin said "We never stopped caring for you." Red Robin pointed to glass cases containing: Batman's, Bat-Shard's and Night Bloom's armours.

"You worked with The Bat?" Ravager asked

"Not just worked. Lived." A mature voice called out from behind them. The voice belonged to a greying haired man, his physique was defined from years of fighting and expert tutelage. "Bringing more people back Tim? You'd better be careful; we don't want the wrong people coming here."

"Tim? Really?" Ravager asked as she sat down on a chair.

Red Robin removed his mask revealing his soft blue eyes, eyes that Wild Rose loved to see. "It's less confusing then your alias: Rose Wilson." Tim rebutted to Deathstroke's daughter.

"It gets confusing for me. Because I don't know if she's talking to herself or not…" Wild Rose chuckled

"Why don't you tell her your name…Venus?" Tim grinned causing Venus to blush

"What? Whoa!" Rose fell backwards "Your name is: Venus?! Now I know _why _you chose your professional name!"

"It's not something I publicly acknowledge Rose." Venus defended and then turned her attention to the man who walked down the stairs. "It's good seeing you again Dick."

"I wish it was in better circumstances Venus…" Dick sighed "I noticed you put flowers out for her…I appreciate it." Dick smiled

"She was family…I'd do anything for them." She saw the armour created for Batgirl.

"I know…and I won't even ask you about how you feel about _Him…_but you understood something from Him." Dick smiled and gave a small lecture.

"What?" Venus snapped

"He always looked out for you." Dick answered calmly. "Rose can stay on the first floor. Tim, Venus you can take the upstairs rooms."

"Great…" Rose groaned as she folded her arms.

A sound reverberated through the Batcave growing louder and louder; immediately followed by a motorbike being driven by a red masked man with a number of guns and knives attached to him. "Sounds like Jason's back from patrol."

"Jason?" Venus and Rose wondered.

Spinning to stop the Red Masked person removed his helmet and saw both Ravager and Venus standing and sitting in place, in awe of who came through the tunnel. "Didn't expect guests Tim." Jason said plainly.

"Not like I wanted to be here in the first place Red Hood." Rose explained sneering at him knowing his identity.

"Clearly; it's good seeing you Venus, you've been making a name for yourself it seems." Jason explained holding up a paper with her features on it.

"It's not like I'm difficult to spot Jason." Venus retaliated violently.

"Hey let's not turn this into a fight okay. It's been a long day enough as it is." Tim calmed down the situation

"I can fight my own fights Tim." Venus snapped at him

"Yes you can." Jason spoke with a smug grin.

"Are you implying something Jason?" Venus almost growled manipulating some plants in the cave

"I'm saying: you really are Bill's daughter!" Jason spoke putting his foot right in it.

Venus roared and commanded the plants to attack him. "Don't _ever _say his name!"

The others ducked out of the way as Jason leapt backwards onto the stairs "See, you really _did _get something from him after all."

"You bastard!" Venus roared lifting up his bike over her head then throwing it at him.

"What the hell?! Where'd she get the strength?!" Jason shouted

"Don't ask me! She only uses her florakinesis; this is new!" Rose shouted back

"Venus calm down!" Tim called out to no avail. So he did something he didn't think would work: he kissed her again. This time she calmed down and the plants ceased and fell.

"Twice in one day? And how is Tim not dead yet?!" Rose shouted not really understanding how Tim was immune to Venus's poisonous nature.

"Really Tim?" Dick asked struggling to get up

"Best thing of a bad situation." Jason spoke

"You don't get to talk!" Dick quipped back

"You've gotten worse…" Venus sighed

"No girlfriends after you…" Tim explained as the two felt their foreheads touch.

"Come on inside. I'll get dinner on." Dick said gripping the stairwell

"You mean: the phone book?" Jason quipped sitting himself down.

"Shut up…" Tim groaned "Venus…you okay?"

"I guess…is the promise still there?" Venus asked

"Definitely." Tim smiled as they walked upstairs.

(Jason's POV)

"Can you tell me how that guy is immune to "Venus's" poisonous kiss? Cause last time I checked she could either control or kill a person with it." Rose asked

"Her mother gave him the immunity shot so they could be together. Tim got it after the incident at the zoo." Jason explained

"Incident at the Zoo?" Rose asked

Jason chuckled as he answered "Yeah…one of the weirdest days ever." He looked at the vigilante girl and asked a question "How'd you know about Venus?"

"I found her fifteen years ago. She was in the Botanical Gardens crying and cursing about someone, I'm guessing her dad, saying that she was going to kill him." Rose explained what transpired a decade and a half ago.

Jason looked down and realised that he was in Bludhaven those years go keeping it safe while Dick was working in Gotham. "Damn…I've missed a lot…how old are you?"

Deadpanning Rose looked at Jason and saw a mischievous glint in his eye. "What's it too you?"

"Because I'm guessing Deathstroke never told you how to relax." Jason half grinned

"I can relax Hood." Rose spun him around keeping eye contact.

"I doubt it; you can barely keep eye contact." Jason stuck his foot in it again but he was getting somewhere.

With the speed matching a bullet Rose produced a military knife to Jason's throat "They said you came back from the dead twice Jason. Let's see if third time's the charm!"

"Let's not." Jason pulled Rose in for a full on kiss on her lips. The shock from the impulsiveness from Jason made Rose drop her knife to the floor. She didn't have any release from her duties as a mercenary and assassin, besides those from being "normal" around Venus, who'd go off to the park or go shopping acting like a normal woman. Jason continued his kiss and deepened it, passionately and constantly. He pulled off her mask revealing her beautiful blue eyes "Damn. I expected a: "like father, like daughter" thing."

"It's my way of honouring him." Rose answered as she used her fingers tracing Jason's defined muscles. "Think you can keep up?" she asked

"Can you?" Jason lifted Rose to the wall following with: passionate kissing, neck kissing and moving his hands up and down her torso, he tried to find the release switch on her armour.

Panting, Rose began to laugh. "Don't *pant* get your hopes up…ah…this armour was made by the best."

"I know, who'd you think made Batman's?" Jason retaliated finding the release on the armour, his grin grew and Rose's face deadpanned "Gotcha."

Releasing the armour Rose's physique was revealed: defined, slender and beautiful. Jason began to kiss down her neck to her breasts, making her pant in ecstasy 'How long…Oh god…I can't let him win!' she thought as Jason continued to tease her. So she tried to tease him "I bet I can beat you at your own game Hood."

"Try it sweetheart." Jason accepted the challenge. He began to massage the formed mounds on her chest, making her groan.

(Venus's POV)

*the same time as Rose and Jason*

Tim and Venus continued up the stairs after Dick, she wanted to know if he's been okay all this time but was ashamed because of how she up and left when her mother went inside Arkham. "Tim…" she whispered

"Yeah?" he replied

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. It'll give, you two time to catch up." Dick spoke breaking their "silence"

"Pizza again?" Tim grinned

"No…Chinese." Dick groaned then laughed

"No Chinese? Then what's on the menu if it's not Chinese?" Venus carried on with the joke.

"Did you…did you just pull a joke?" Tim asked

'I guess she did inherit something from Him after all.' Dick thought with a grin leaving the room.

Having a short laugh at her joke Venus looked at Tim with memories 'I guess now's a good a time as any.' "Tim…" she begun

"Venus…" he spoke at the same time causing the two of them to blush "Go, go ahead. I didn't mean to cut you off."

Venus brushed her hair with the hand to one side and asked "Why haven't you found anyone else? There must've been others besides me."

"There _was _Stephanie. Stephanie Brown, she was a good friend and I helped her get through some rough patches but…she wasn't you." Tim answered truthfully.

Venus blushed "You know…I haven't found anyone who was as nice to me as you were Crimson."

"Well…I guess we can have _some _fun before dinner arrives." Tim smiled

(The Flash's POV)

*A few hours earlier*

In Central City there was commotion with two vigilantes and The Flash were fighting; a frozen woman and a large hulking monster were battling the speedster. "Hey, we're trying to prevent something here!" the frozen woman shouted

"Prevent what? Your boyfriend here is the cause of it!" Flash pointing out tripping up the woman but was grabbed by the giant hulking monster. "Damn it!"

The monster grabbed Flash and slammed him to the floor and observed that his exoskeleton gauntlets were glowing a vibrant blue "What does…this mean?" He asked slowly from fatigue and returning to a smaller size.

"The ending of a mistake." Flash answered struggling to breathe as the monster loosened his grip on his throat. Coughing Flash asked the monster "Bill…I don't know, how you know, that you can grab me." Flash made a confusing statement

"Just get to the point Speedy." Bill answered

"Speedy's over in Bludhaven Bill; come on, we'll talk back at S.T.A.R. Labs." Flash explained rubbing his neck.

They approached S.T.A.R. Labs and Flash began to examine Bill's gauntlets and observed that the blue energy coming out of it was the Impact Force in energy form. "So what, Bill's been using his gauntlets for years and they've never done this." Killer Frost answered

"It's because there's been a complete overhaul of time and dimensional energy. This "Impact Force" as you call it is like "The Speed Force" whereas I make and use it, Bill can only use it; someone else in a different dimension is making it." Flash explained

"So…I'm the weapon and someone else is making the ammunition in an alternate dimension." Bill tried to comprehend what Flash was saying.

"Pretty much; I'm surprised that you made the connection. The concept of the multiverse is baffling to anyone who hasn't got a PhD in astrophysics or metaphysics." Flash was surprised "But it seems: your enhanced abilities have compensated for your lack of a healing factor. That's why you're able to use the gauntlets. But there's something more going on."

"What? History in its entirety is about to be re-written because of some kind of energy feedback from a combination of Speed and Impact Force; thus causing the time-stream to be altered into a single new timeline where certain aspects of the past and future are to be written differently?" Bill asked

(Narrator's POV)

"Writer have you been reading: The Fifty Two and Flashpoint again?!" the Editor shouted

The Writer chuckled while looking up stuff on his laptop and writing the story.

(Bill's POV)

"Yeah…but with the amount of energy that's spewing from your gauntlets it's definite to assume that the new time stream is catching up to us." Flash explained

"Argh…what's with all this science babble? Just answer me this: Flashy-Pants; are we screwed because of Bill; yes or no?" Killer Frost groaned rubbing her hair trying to understand, and failing, all the techno-babble Flash and Bill were talking about.

"Yes. I estimate we've got about ten hours before the timeline corrects itself." Flash sighed regretting the answer he gave. "Enjoy what you have now. I'm guessing it's all going downhill from here."

"Where're you going?" Killer Frost asked

"I am going to spend time with my wife and kids." Flash pulled off his mask revealing his alter ego: Barry Allen.

"Barry?!" Killer Frost exclaimed

"You knew him?" Bill asked turning his head in disbelief

"We worked together a few years ago. See ya." Barry smiled waving goodbye.

As Barry sped off leaving Bill and Frost alone Bill breathed heavily thinking about what he'd said. "Ten hours…it maybe just enough."

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Killer Frost asked

"It's been near on two decades Louise." Bill sighed "It's time we both have closure." Bill explained

"You still haven't gotten your licence yet have you?" Louise asked

"I'm in my late forties and I'm still no closer getting the bloody thing. I wonder if it's my temperament." Bill shook his head thinking out loud in joke.

"Sure…I'm guessing it's nothing to do with the fact you look like the Joker's twin brother." Louise shrugged

"Maybe…" Bill shrugged.

"Ready to go home?" Louise asked; Bill nodded "Good. I'll drive."

(Venus's POV)

*Present time*

Back at Wayne Manor; Venus and Tim were catching up with lost time, in the form of a lover's embrace; her hardened heart began to melt away from being with Tim. "You…you really are still a good kisser Crimson."

Almost feigning being hurt Tim answered "Good…not great?" Tim continued to nibble at her neck.

"You're…you're still…a boy." Venus gasped and laughed

"Hardly; my Wild Rose." Tim rebutted deepening a kiss.

Their embrace lasted for a few minutes, but it turned into passion; Venus's armour came undone by Tim, he saw the defined and scarred body that Venus had, he didn't care he caressed her body in his arms. 'Oh god…he _has _gotten better.' He felt his touch poking near hers. "Seems like someone is happy to see me."

"I'm always happy to see you Venus." Tim joked as she exposed his muscular and Olympian chiselled chest.

"Whoa…I've been missing out." Venus gasped then pounced into him causing him to fall back with her on top of him.

"When'd you get so forceful?" Tim asked with a widening grin.

"Since I met up with Rose." Venus explained "She's quite an Amazonian."

"Doesn't that get confusing? Your alias: Wild Rose. And her real name: Rose." Tim asked

"We just used our aliases." Venus answered "Hers: Ravager and…" kissing Tim down his torso "Mine, Wild…Rose…whoa!" she was flipped back by Tim

"Emphasis on the: Wild." Tim smiled, slipping his hand down Venus's trousers causing her to moan lustfully. "I've done _my _research have you done yours?" he asked

"Stop…stop playing…" Venus begged and began to rub Tim's groin making him groan.

With that Tim had them pulled down as he continued loving Venus as he aimed himself for the next stage…

(Narrator's POV)

"Dude, do I really have to write this? I mean Venus is like my daughter! Plus if: Tim, Rose and Venus can shout at us; I'm guessing Bill can shout at me as well! And I like having my hands mate!" The Writer asked fearing for the use of his hands.

"Just write it. Otherwise the Court of Owls will eat you." The Editor demanded pointing the large number of people wearing owl masks giving the Writer uber-evils.

"I'M WRITITNG, I'M WRITING!" The Writer continued fearing the Court of Owls.

(Venus's POV)

"I promise…if it hurts, I'll stop." Tim said looming over Venus

"It won't hurt…" Venus answered with a smile. "It's you…" she said placing her hand on his cheek. As he entered her she felt a pain but she felt it ebb away as she felt his warmth inside her.

Tim was being scratched by her nails; he felt her drawing blood but to be fair _he _drew blood from her. 'I guess that she doesn't meet many guys in her line of work.' He joked trying to forget the pain as he kissed Venus tenderly as he began to get some rhythm going as they both felt the pleasure and passion going faster and faster.

"Tim…Tim…you sure you…never did this before…?" Venus panted

"I'm pretty sure…" Tim smiled as he felt he was nearing his end "Damn…Venus I'm, I'm…" he strained

"In me…" she whispered as she cuddled Tim around his neck.

As they both climaxed in a cold sweat a loud knock came from the door, but it wasn't Tim's door.

(Dick's POV)

Dick went over to the door thinking it was the takeout meal "Wow perfect timing. What was it; sixty nine, fifty seven? ($69.57 if you're wondering)" he said getting his wallet.

"Actually, there's a different price to be paid Dick…" the figure answered standing at the threshold.

"Bill…" Dick observed in awe, he seemed the same like was just yesterday: him standing proud in his armour and grey helmet.

"And I'm the one to pay it." Bill answered removing his helmet

"Why are you here?" Dick asked crossing his arms. He heard a sound behind him, turning he saw Tim half dressed with Venus who had only her bra and loose trousers on her figure "Oh crap."

"Bill?" Tim asked in astonishment

"Tim?!" Bill seethed

"You!" Venus seethed seeing her father

"Venus!?" Bill shouted pushing Dick out of the way

"You're dead!" Venus shouted jumping down onto her father's shoulders urging to fight.

(Venus's POV)

Bill and his daughter fought throwing punches of equal strength, Bill didn't have his gauntlets active but the blue hue was seeping out of them "Stop this Venus!" Bill shouted

"NO! I'll kill you for leaving us!" Venus shouted using the bushes outside to attack her father.

Being covered in the foliage, Bill struggled to rip through the branches and bracken of the bushes. "Argh! You…you have every right to hate me…" Bill panted ripping through the spear like branches "I have nothing to explain it. But as your father…"

"You're not my father!" She yelled throwing a stone gargoyle in his direction plaguing him to the ground next to a black car.

"Bill!" a woman shouted getting out of the car to protect him

"NO! Let her…let her do this." Bill ordered the woman gasping for air.

"You…" Venus whispered seeing the woman "YOU!" she shouted "You tore our home apart!" Venus yelled causing the vines on the sides of the house "You tore our _family_ apart!" she shouted as the vines entangled the two.

"It wasn't my fault Venus!" she explained

"LIAR!" Venus shouted with tears seeping from her eyes.

"Venus, stop this!" Bill shouted trying to calm his daughter

"I'll kill your lover, then you!" Venus shouted commanding the foliage to kill

Freezing the plants to shards Bill and his friend landed down "I'm not his…I mean…" she tried to defend but realised that what she said was true.

"Was my mother just a plaything to you?" Venus demanded an answer "Was it all a lie?" she cried

(Bill's POV)

Bill looked down at his feet, his guilt was gnawing at him; near on twenty years with someone like Killer Frost and he not being around his girlfriend…he'd broken the most important thing that he valued: family. "It wasn't a lie Venus…" he answered "Ivy wasn't a plaything…" he regretted everything that had transpired the past twenty years he'd spent after knowing who were the saviours of Gotham: leaving the Manor, being the leader of a Task Force opposite Waller…the affair with Louise. Frost was still fighting with Venus while he was still feeling sorry for his sins.

"Bill you've got to stop this! She's going to kill everyone!" Dick shouted trying to snap Bill out of it.

"It's my entire fault." Bill whispered

"I'll kill you!" Venus shouted throwing a stone gargoyle at Killer Frost, pinning her in place.

"Venus, no!" Tim was holding her back

"Let me kill her! She ruined our lives!" Venus shouted as she aimed large tree roots as spears at Frost. As the roots shot forward, Bill intercepted it and was impaled by the roots; his blood was flowing from the three holes in his chest. The sight was horrific but it was there, it wasn't a dream, it was true. "No!" Venus slipped through Tim's grip "Dad! Dad! I-I…"

Bill was breathing heavy; his breath was ragged and shallow, his venom green eyes looked at his daughter, he slowly moved his hand to his daughter's cheek as the voices of his friends were being muted around him. His gauntlets were burning bright blue now, but he didn't think of that… "You look so much like your mother…" he whispered…he fell dead.

(Venus's POV)

"No…no-no-no! No don't leave! I-I-I hate you…I hate you! I hate you!" Venus broke down. The only family she had left was gone. Dead by her hands; her words were of hate yes…but deep in her heart it was love. The long lost love she had felt for her father so long ago, but all that hate and rage fuelled her. The passion to find her father again, the warmth she remembered him protecting her, telling her about his approval of Tim…all she wanted, more than anything…was for him to come home.

"Oh my god…" someone's voice whispered behind them

"Jason…" Dick answered

"What's that? It's not the dawn." Tim asked seeing a bright blue light envelop Gotham

It enveloped them and they screamed as they saw each other fade away. But all the while Bill lay dead in her arms, crying she screamed for forgiveness "I love you dad!"

That place…the world was enveloped by the blue light…but not all of it was as it seemed…

What it was; was: familiar.

**The End?**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The story coming soon.**

**Thank you**

**Author's notes: thank you for reading my Batman Fanfictions to date. It warms my heart to see others enjoying my work. The story for Bruce and Harley is not over yet; this is only…a second chance. The last chapter is being written: The Final Curtain; the last goodbye. Until then: keep reading, enjoy what has been written and re-read again. Because anyone can write a story like this, you just have to grab at the chance and do it. It can be a one-shot or a saga, but only you can write your way, find the writer's fire and stoke it. Let it burn inside you and help guide ****your**** hands in the world of the Written Word. I'm not sure what I'll do after I finish this, but then again…inspiration and opportunity knocks in the most unusual of places.**


End file.
